The present project is an investigation of the social-psychological antecedents of family planning behaviors of husbands and wives. Based on Fishbein's extension of Dulany's theory of propositional control, it is hypothesized that family planning behaviors (e.g., fertility rate, use of contraceptives) are a direct function of intentions to perform these behaviors. A behavioral intention, in turn, is determined by the person's attitude toward the behavior, A-act, and by his normative beliefs multiplied by his motivation to comply with the norms, NB(Mc). The relative weights of A-act and NB(Mc) are established by multiple- regression analyses and are expected to vary with the behavior and with the population. The proposed research has three major objectives: (1) to determine the degree to which behavioral intentions are predictive of family planning behaviors, both in the short run and over longer time periods, and to identify the parameters that facilitate or inhibit the successful carrying out of these intentions; (2) to investigate the determinants of these behavioral intentions, that is, to study the beliefs and values that produce a given attitude toward the behavior, to inquire into the reference groups whose norms are perceived to be relevant for the behavior in question, and to establish the reasons for the existing motivation to comply with these referents; and (3) to investigate changes of family planning intentions over time and to identify the demographic, psychological and personological correlates of stability of intentions.